Monitor
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: Envidió al afortunado que poseía el corazón de la mujer, ése que podía tener a Kushina al alcance de su mano, justo como él quería. Desgraciadamente, Minato tendría que seguirse conformando con mirarla a través de un monitor.


**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.**

**Línea temporal: Universo alterno.**

* * *

**MONITOR**

_Capítulo Único_

Usualmente el fanatismo extremo se les atribuía casi exclusivamente a las mujeres. Ellas lloraban, dibujaban, creaban poemas, grupos, foros, gritaban, hacían una y mil cosas por su ídolo, cantante, actor favorito o lo que fuera para ellas. Algunas llegaban hasta el punto de hacerles un altar en su casa y pensar seriamente que se casarían con ellos. Cada vez que Minato veía a Kushina en la pantalla se sentía un poco así. A veces se imaginaba que ella le hablaba, se enamoraban y formaban una familia, otras veces se conformaba con una simple llamada o lo que le mostraran sus sueños.

Para ventaja de Minato, él conocía a Kushina. Habían sido compañeros de colegio cuando pequeños y de aula durante su época de bachillerato, justo antes de que aquel cazatalentos descubriera el potencial oculto de Kushina y la volviera una actriz de comedias y dramas (era una persona realmente versátil, pese a su extraña y arrebatada personalidad) realmente famosa y querida en todo Konoha. Sin embargo, Minato dudaba que Kushina pensara siquiera en él (por más que le gustara fantasear con lo contrario), que lo recordara aunque sea fugazmente. Habían pasado más de ocho años desde que se graduaran del bachillerato, Minato se estaba especializado en el campo de la neurobiología y era conocido como un brillante genio de la comunidad científica, en cambio, Kushina era amada por cualquier mortal que hubiera visto alguna de sus películas o series de televisión. Si Minato hacía siquiera un pequeña estimación de con cuánta gente competía por el afecto de la chica quedaría realmente deprimido.

—Dime, Kushina ¿no tienes a alguien especial por ahí? —la conductora de un programa de espectáculos preguntó con tono de picardía, como siempre se hacía en los programas de chismes.

Kushina, de personalidad impulsiva, llevaba trabajando con los medios de comunicación diez años, sabía qué era correcto y que no. Según su publicista, lo mejor sería decir que no, que se estaba enfocando en su carrera y en su público. Acababa de terminar una relación por publicidad (claro que los medio no lo sabían) y no era bueno que se viera como una chica fácil. Empero, Kushina estaba un tanto cansada de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, además, Mikoto, la anfitriona del programa, era una amiga suya. Ella siempre tenía sus exclusivas aunque pegaran un tanto menos que la competencia.

—Sí, hay alguien 'ttebane—Minato, desde su sala, se preguntó quién sería esta vez. Kushina había establecido, a lo largo de su carrera, numerosas relaciones, formales y fantasma, con actores, cantantes, empresarios y demás gente importante. Se preguntó por qué no podía salir con un simple mortal como él, eso le daría esperanzas.

—¡Oh! Y dinos, ¿se puede saber el nombre? De nada sirve ocultarlo, saldrá a flote tarde o temprano. ¿Algún coprotagonista? ¿Inoichi Yamanaka? Él fue tu pareja en tu último rodaje.

—No, no. Ningún famoso 'ttebane.

—¿Entonces quién? ¡Morimos de ganas por saber!

—Se supone que no revele esta información, Mikoto. Ya sabes, tengo que cuidar mis relaciones de ustedes los reporteros o van a comerme viva —dijo con humor, provocando una carcajada del publico invitado.

—Oh, vamos. Yo soy vegetariana, Kushina. Jamás te comería —bromeó la presentadora—. Ahora danos el nombre. ¡Es importante para la nación!

—Lo siento, pero no lo haré. Es un secreto de estado.

—Y nosotros somos el estado, queremos saber.

—Mikoto —Kushina suspiró—, no te lo digo porque no quiera, sino porque es vergonzoso 'ttebane.

—¿Un amor oculto? —el público lanzó un "aww". Minato se preguntó si aún usaban apuntadores para obligarlos a responder de esa manera.

—Algo así. El probablemente no piensa mucho en mí —sonrió sin humor.

La gente del foro se escandalizó.

—¿Cómo puede no pensar en ti? ¡Hasta el Hokage piensa en ti! Eres famosa, sales en las portadas. Creí que una artista de tu nivel no tendría estos problemas. Tú solamente dinos quien es y nosotros nos encargamos de que se entere.

Kushina lanzó una carcajada.

—Me refiero a que probablemente él solamente piensa "Kushina fue mi compañera de clase", dattebane.

—¡O sea que es un viejo compañero de aula! Pero tu dejaste el bachillerato a medias antes de recibir clases particulares, asumo que es de esa época, ¿cierto?

—Cierto —concedió.

—¿Y cuándo lo viste por última vez?

—Lo vi en una revista justo ayer 'ttebane.

—¿Pero no dijiste que no era famoso?

—No es del tipo famoso con el que nosotros nos relacionamos. Él es más bien un personaje destacado 'ttebane.

—¿Un empresario? ¿Un filántropo? ¿Un científico? ¿Un manifestante? ¿Un político?

—Me reservo el derecho de contestar esa pregunta.

Mikoto hizo un par de comentarios más tratando de sacarle información, pero Kushina no volvió a revelar ni pío en la entrevista. Entraron a una pausa comercial y después Kushina únicamente se despidió del público y dio paso a la banda que tocaría en vivo esa semana. Minato apagó la televisión nada más acabarse la canción.

Así que Kushina estaba enamorada de un viejo compañero de preparatoria que salía en revistas. Minato había salido en un par de publicaciones, pero todos eran suplementos científicos que poco tenían que ver con ella. No creyó siquiera que pudiera ser él. Había pasado demasiado tiempo de sus pequeñas y esporádicas interacciones (Minato se acusaba a sí mismo por haber sido tan cobarde cuando joven) como para haber provocado una impresión tan duradera en la actriz.

Envidió al afortunado que poseía el corazón de la mujer, ése que podía tener a Kushina al alcance de su mano, justo como él quería. Desgraciadamente, Minato tendría que seguirse conformando con mirarla a través de un monitor.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

—Llevas media hora mirando ese teléfono. Márcale o deja el aparato en paz —Seiko, manager de Kushina Uzumaki la regañó.

Luego de la entrevista, Kushina había tocado a la puerta de su apartamento implorándole (una cosa que ella no hacía muy a menudo. Más bien nunca) que le consiguiera el número telefónico de un tipo que aparecía en un suplemente científico. Seiko asumió que se trataba del amor oculto de Kushina, ése del que ella tampoco sabía nada a pesar de trabajar codo a codo con ella durante toda su carrera. Ella había hecho el encargo y le dio el número a Kushina (tenía bastantes recursos), sin embargo, la mujer no se decidía a presionar la tecla verde de su móvil. A los ojos de Seiko, parecía una adolescente.

—No voy a hacerlo 'ttebane —admitió Kushina, derrotada—. Creerá que estoy loca. Han pasado como mil años.

—Eres famosa, querrá salir contigo aunque sea solamente por eso.

—Él no es así —suspiró—. Si lo fuera, no me gustaría.

Kushina lanzó su teléfono celular sobre la cama de su representante y se marchó a la cocina, dispuesta a asaltar el refrigerador de su manejadora. Seiko miró fijamente el aparato, lo tomó y marcó el número que Kushina no se había atrevido. Tal vez la odiaría por un tiempo, pero tenía que hacerlo. Kushina, normalmente obedecía a sus consejos y se alejaba de los escándalos mediáticos lo más que podía. Durante los tres últimos años no había tenido queja alguna de ella (más que la de esta tarde), así que Seiko asumió que era tiempo de hacer algo por ella.

—¿Bueno? —una voz masculina contestó su llamada.

—¿Minato Namikaze?

—El mismo.

—Soy la representante de Kushina Uzumaki. Me gustaría poder hablar contigo…

Seiko se preguntó qué cara pondría Kushina cuando se diera cuenta que le había organizado una cita a ciegas con el amor de su vida.

* * *

_**PROHIBIDA la reproducción total o parcial de este escrito sin el consentimiento del autor. **_

_**Di NO al PLAGIO.**_


End file.
